Perubahan
by Kenigyu
Summary: [Chap 3 Up] 2 tahun tidak bertemu, tapi Taehyung sudah tidak mengenali sahabatnya sendiri. "Kau Jungkook? Kenapa jadi tampan, sih?" Kookv, Jungkook, Taehyung, BTS, Yaoi, BL, BxB. DLDR. Review juseyo :)
1. Chapter 1

**Perubahan**

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and Others

Romance And Friendship

Rated T

Yaoi, Typo, Alur ga jelas

By: KeniGyu

Cast milik Tuhan, Agensi dan orang tua mereka. Alur cerita milik saya, tertuang dari imajinasi level dewa.

2 tahun tidak bertemu, tapi Taehyung sudah tidak mengenali sahabatnya sendiri.

''Kau Jungkook? Kenapa jadi tampan, sih?''

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Dalam hidup seorang Kim Taehyung tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari bisa kembali bertemu sahabat lama yang dikenalnya sejak kecil dulu. 2 tahun berpisah dengan sang sahabat bukan waktu yang lama sebenarnya, namun tetap saja bagi Taehyung yang susah mendapatkan sahabat yang menerima apa adanya dirinya tentu membuat Taehyung merasa hampa. Mungkin semua orang tau Taehyung sangat ceria dan mudah beradaptasi dan berteman dengan siapa saja. Tapi untuk masalah bersahabat, melakukan pembagian rahasia kecil sampai besar, saling menguatkan di saat duka, melakukan banyak hal konyol, Taehyung akui dirinya termasuk orang yang sulit melakukan itu pada siapapun.

Sejak kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama, Taehyung di tarik keluarganya pulang ke Daegu karena sang nenek yang butuh perhatian ekstra diumurnya yang semakin menua. Saat itulah Taehyung dan sahabat kecilnya berpisah. Taehyung melakukan salam perpisahan dengan sang sahabat ditemani tangisan tak rela dari keduanya.

Sampai di tahun ke-3 di sekolah menengah atas, Taehyung ditawari sang kakak untuk tinggal di Seoul kembali menemani pria tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Tentu saja namja berwajah cantik dan manis tidak mungkin menolak penawaran sang kakak dan segera bergegas ke tempat tinggalnya dulu seorang diri. Orangtuanya hanya berpesan untuk menjaga diri, bagaimanapun sang kakak bekerja di Seoul dan juga tidak ikut serta kembali ke Seoul karna nenek mereka lebih membutuhkan orangtuanya.

Pagi ini adalah waktu yang sangat Taehyung tunggu-tunggu. Ia bahkan bangun terlampau pagi melebihi waktu jam weker yang dipasangnya karna terlalu bersemangat untuk masuk ke sekolah barunya. Datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali saat murid lain masih belum banyak yang berdatangan. Kakinya melangkah ringan menyusuri setiap lorong sekolah guna mencari ruangan kepala sekolah guna mendapat informasi mengenai kelas yang akan dihuninya. Dalam hati berharap mendapatkan kelas yang diinginkannya sejak semalam.

''Selamat pagi anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru.'' Ujar pria bertubuh tinggi, memiliki garis wajah tampan dan tegas, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis, wajahnya sedikit oriental. Bukan benar-benar asli warga Korea, terbalut kemeja kerja baby blue dan celana bahan berwarna hitam, memberi kesan semakin tampan.

Langkah kaki ringan memecah keheningan kelas dan sedikit membuat beberapa murid didalam sana menahan napas. Tentu saja mereka menahan napas sejenak, mereka yang ada didalam sana memiliki ekspektasi masing-masing mengenai anak baru yang akan masuk dan menjadi teman baru mereka.

Apakah jelek?

Gendut?

Tampan?

Tinggi dan kaya raya?

Dan ekspektasi mereka terjawab setelah melihat sosok pemuda memakai seragam seperti yang mereka kenakan, sepatu kets hitam dengan garis melintang berwarna putih, model rambut bagai batok kelapa yang terbagi dua dan warna rambut coklat madu. Garis wajah tegas namun condong feminim untuk bentuk wajah seorang laki-laki dan terlihat manis, kulit tan, tubuh kurus dan tinggi rata-rata remaja Korea, hidung bangir dan bibirnya tebal pink merona alami tanpa tambahan lipbalm atau apapun itu.

'' _Annyeong haseyo_ , Kim Taehyung _imnida_! Mohon bantuannya dan mari berteman baik~! '' Sosok itu memperkenalkan dirinya sembari menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menegak dengan cengiran lucu berbentuk kotak. Sontak beberapa orang dikelas dibuat memekik dan berbisik betapa manis dan menggemaskannya teman baru mereka.

Salah seorang yang sedaritadi nampak tak acuh dan memilih memandang keluar jendela kelas langsung menolehkan kepala, tidak mempedulikan rasa nyeri yang mendera akibat reflek tadi. Obsidiannya menatap tak percaya ke sosok yang kini masih tersenyum namun bola matanya berpendar seolah mencari-cari seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya.

''Baiklah Taehyung, kau bisa duduk di kursi belakang, karna hanya itu yang tersisa.'' Suruh sang guru menunjukkan tempat duduk untuk Taehyung. Murid baru mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Tidak peduli pada suara berbisik dari para yeoja dikelas mengenai dirinya.

DEG!

Detak jantung pemilik surai hitam ketika sosok yang tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai 'Kim Taehyung' berjalan melewatinya dengan teramat santai. Tak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang tengah menahan laju detak jantung yang tak mau melambat sedikitpun. Berharap dikenali, paling tidak disapa. Tapi kepalanya segera menunduk, menahan kekehan yang bisa keluar kapan saja mengingat beberapa perubahan pada dirinya. Tentu dirinya tak akan dikenali oleh sosok manis yang sudah duduk dikursi tepat dibelakangnya.

''Haish, dimana anak itu berada? Bukankah dia bilang kelasnya di 3-C? Apa semalam dia mengigau? Awas kalau ketemu nanti.'' Gerutu Taehyung tak menemukan sosok yang sangat ingin ditemuinya, mendengus pelan dan memilih mengeluarkan buku yang sudah didapatkannya tadi seusai masuk keruangan kepala sekolah.

Pelajaran dimulai dengan beberapa murid yang saling berbisik dibelakang kelas dan hening dibagian depan karna terfokus pada guru mereka.

...

Bel istirahat berbunyi setelah guru memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan materinya dan bergegas keluar beberapa menit sebelum sedikit berdesakan saat melewati lorong sekolah yang penuh para murid yang berjalan menuju kantin.

Taehyung sudah mendapat teman baru semenjak suara bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Namanya Park Jimin, asal Busan, bermata sipit dan berbibil tebal dibagian bibir bawahnya. Sesekali Taehyung dibuat tertawa karna Jimin dengan tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan satoorinya. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang sudah lama tinggal di Seoul meski dirinya asli Daegu. Pemuda yang lahir di akhir tahun ini tidak terlalu mengeluarkan logat Daegunya, dan cenderung lancar dengan logat Seoul.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kantin, Taehyung dan Jimin terus berbincang. Kebanyakan mengenai pengalaman mereka tinggal dikampung masing-masing dan bagaimana perbedaan setelah berada di Seoul. Tak jarang Taehyung menggoda Jimin karna rupanya anak itu baru beberapa tahun tinggal di Seoul. Pantas saja logat Busannya masih sangat kental. Dalam perbincangan ringan tersebut, Taehyung menyelipkan pertanyaan yang mengundang kernyitan kentara pada dahi mulus Jimin.

''Kookie? Maksudmu Jungkook?'' Tanya Jimin mengulang nama yang sempat teman barunya sebutkan. Sekarang mereka sudah duduk di kursi panjang yang terletak lumayan jauh dari pantry. Kursi dekat pantry sudah penuh dengan murid lain dan ingin mengantripun jadi malas karna harus mengalami antrian panjang. Biasanya Jimin akan seenak kaki kurang panjangnya untuk menyelinap pada antrian, tidak peduli sumpah serapah dari anak lain. Tapi sekarang, fokusnya ada pada pertanyaan Taehyung yang membawa nama tak asing baginya tapi juga sedikit membingungkan.

''Yang kau maksud Jungkook, yang itu?'' Jimin menunjuk salah satu pemuda bertubuh tegap dan bisep yang menyembul dari lengan seragam yang mulai menyempit ditubuh berototnya tengah duduk bersama pemuda lain. Taehyung menoleh, mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Jimin dan menggelengkan kepala. Itu bukan Jungkook-nya.

''Bukan, Kookie gembul, sangaaaat gembul. Tidak sekurus dan setampan itu.'' Jawab Taehyung setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa sahabat gembulnya bukanah sosok bertubuh ramping namun memiliki otot ditempat yang tepat dan memiliki ekspresi dingin dan tajam. Tidak. Jungkooknya tidak seperti itu, Taehyung sangat menyakininya.

Jimin mengernyit kembali, melirik salah satu sudut kantin yang cukup ramai oleh beberapa preman sekolah. Matanya menatap hazel teman barunya.

''Kau serius?'' Taehyung mengangguk dan mengamati sekeliling kantin. Berharap bisa bertemu dengan sahabat gembul yang dikenalnya sejak kecil. Kedua netranya berhenti guna melihat kerumunan tak asing disudut kantin. Ia jelas pernah mengalaminya, secara harfiah bukan Taehyung yang menjadi salah satu kerumunan maupun yang dikerumuni.

Tanpa sadar, tubuhnya sudah bergerak dan melangkah pelan namun pasti guna mencari tahu apa yang tengah dikerumuni. Menghiraukan teriakan Jimin dan bisik-bisik dari anak lain yang melihatnya. Tubuhnya menegang seketika melihat seseorang bertubuh pendek dan gemuk berkacamata tengah sibuk memungut makanan yang berjatuhan dilantai. Membiarkan kaki-kaki para preman menginjak baju yang baru saja dicuci lusa kemarin.

Rahang milik pemuda manis mengeras dan kepalan tangannya menguat. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah yang bisa saja keluar kapanpun. Dengan cepat, tangannya menyingkirkan orang-orang yang sibuk menertawai makhluk gendut disana. Menerobos masuk dan segera berjongkok, mengundang kebingungan dari orang-orang yang melihat dan preman yang sedaritadi menginjak-injak tubuh kelebihan lemat itu terhenti.

''Kau tidak apa?'' Tanya Taehyung lirih dan mendapat tatapan takut dari orang dihadapannya. Dalam hati meringis melihat seseorang yang dikiranya sang sahabat masih saja terkena penindasan.

''Aku sudah bilang untuk melawan, dasar bodoh.'' Ucap pemuda Kim sembari mengumpat.

Inilah yang Taehyung khawatirkan apabila ia tidak disamping Jungkook. Sahabatnya yang memiliki masalah bobot tubuh dan memiliki masalah pada tinggi badan ini tak bisa benar-benar melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dari kelas 5 sekolah dasar, Jungkook sudah merasakan bagaimana dibully oleh teman sekelas maupun adik kelasnya. Ia di kenal pendiam dan tampak mudah ditindas. Sampai akhirnya Taehyung baru menyadari kalau sahabatnya mendapat tindakan kurang baik pada kelulusan sekolah dasar, meski itu sudah sangat terlambat.

Berulang kali Taehyung meminta maaf disertai tangisan cengeng karna tidak tau kalau sahabatnya dinakali oleh anak lain, tapi yang Jungkook lakukan hanya tersenyum dan berkata 'tidak apa-apa, asal bukan kau yang dinakali, aku tidak masalah Taetae.'

Sejak itulah Taehyung sangat posesif dengan sang sahabat. Tidak ragu berteriak dan memukul siapapun yang berani mengolok apalagi menyentuh sahabatnya. Mengambil kelas hapkido untuk melindungi sang sahabat, melatih diri sendiri menggunakan guling dan bantal. Intinya Taehyung melakukan semuanya demi sang sahabat.

Tapi siapa sangka, setelah kelulusan menengah pertama dan keluarganya membawa Taehyung ke Daegu memiliki dampak yang cukup besar bagi Jungkook. Anak ini kembali terkena penindasan dan tindak bully dalam macam apapun.

Demi apapun, Taehyung sangat menyesal telah meninggalkan sahabat terbaiknya seorang diri.

''Siapa kau? Kenal dia? Cih, kita punya pecundang baru.'' Sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunan mengenai kenangan buruk dimasa lalu.

Apa katanya? Pecundang baru?

Taehyung sudah berdiri, matanya menatap nyalang sosok didepannya yang menjadi pelaku utama penginjakan pada tubuh gempal sahabatnya.

Puk!

Tepukan pada pipinya membuat nyalak api pada matanya semakin membara. Sial, Taehyung merasa dilecehi.

''Kau manis juga, pecundang satu milikk- AKH!'' Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda bername-tag 'Shin Hoseok' merasakan sakit pada tangannya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan ringisan saat mengetahui tangan yang sempat menyentuh pipi selembut sutra itu kini terpelintir dibelakang punggungnya. Sangat cepat, sampai tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah dalam keadaan berbalik menghadap orang-orang yang memandang tak percaya kearahnya juga sosok manis yang menjadi pelaku pelintiran satu tangannya.

''Dengar, aku ini pemegang sabuk hitam hapkida. Dan jika kalian mengganggu dia lagi, kalian boleh memilih antara Rumah sakit atau akupuntur.'' Ucap Taehyung memperingatkan dan mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya tapi tak memiliki reflek baik untuk sekedar menghindar.

..

''Jadi, kau di kelas 3-D? Yaaaaak, pantas saja tidak ketemu!'' Protes Taehyung seusai membantu sosok yang diyakini sahabat kecilnya duduk dikursi yang tadi menjadi tempat duduknya bersama Jimin, sedangkan pemuda Busan itu hanya diam, agak heran dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan sedikit risih. Tentu saja, dirinya yang biasa bersama orang-orang bertubuh ideal tentu belum bisa mentoleransi untuk duduk bersama sosok yang selalu disamai babi oleh murid lain.

Serius Taehyung berteman dengan babi ini? Seleranya terlalu unik, pikir Jimin.

Beralih pada dua sahabat yang sudah lah tak bertemu. Taehyung melemparkan banyak pertanyaan pada sosok yang ia panggil 'Jeongguk' sesuai tulisan yang tertera di nametag. Awalnya Taehyung agak bingung, seingatnya sang sahabat mengenali dirinya dengan nama _'Jungkook'_ , tapi bukan masalah. _'Jungkook'_ nya masih segempal dan selucu terakhir mereka bertemu, meski kini anak itu semakin pendiam.

''Ngomong-ngomong, Guk, kenapa kau berkacamata?'' Tanya Taehyung heran, seingatnya dulu Jungkook tidak berkacamata dan dirinyalah yang berkacamata.

''Hhh, sudah kubilang, aku tidak mengenalmu. Kau ini siapa?'' Tanya Jeongguk jengkel. Sudah berulang kali ia mengatakan tidak mengenal sosok yang sudah menolongnya dari bully-an para preman. Sudah juga menerangkan kalau yang dimaksud pemuda manis didepannya ini bukan dirinya. Kenal Taehyung saja tidak, bagaimana bisa bersahabat. Yah, walau boleh jujur Jeongguk sangat iri dengan sahabat kecil Taehyung, karna bagaimanapun anak itu sangat beruntung bersahabat dengan Taehyung.

Raut wajah manis Taehyung merengut tanda pura-pura kesal yang sering ia tunjukkan pada 'Jungkook' saat anak itu mulai berbohong.

''Eihhhhh, jahat sekali kau. Masih marah karna ku tinggal di Daegu? _Aigoo_ ~ _uri_ Kookie masih merajuk, hm?'' Tangan itu terulur untuk mengusak lembut pipi gembul milik Jeongguk. Tak menghiraukan ada tatapan tajam dari seberang tempat mereka berada.

''Dan juga, kenapa _sih_ tidak pernah pasang foto profil di email?''

''Takut ya aku godain?''

''Kook, aku kan suka gembulnya kamuuuu.''

Tak terima, Jeongguk menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung yang disambut derai tawa dari si pelaku. Mengundang tatapan dari beberapa pihak yang diam-diam memperhatikan, beberapanya gemas interaksi si 'babi' dan Taehyung yang bak malaikat. Ada pula yang penasaran dan juga ada pula yang masih menahan cemburu akibat interaksi tersebut.

Dalam hati terus berteriak, memprotes tindakan apa yang di lihatnya.

Harusnya itu aku.

Harusnya aku yang mendapat tatapan lembut itu.

Harusnya aku yang berceloteh bersamamu,

Harusnya aku yang disana, berbagi kerinduan.

Karna aku lah, Jungkook yang kau cari..

Kim Taehyung, aku lah Jungkook-mu.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Perubahan**

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and Others

Romance And Friendship

Rated T

Yaoi, Typo, Alur ga jelas

By: KeniGyu

Cast milik Tuhan, Agensi dan orang tua mereka. Alur cerita milik saya, tertuang dari imajinasi level dewa.

2 tahun tidak bertemu, tapi Taehyung sudah tidak mengenali sahabatnya sendiri.

''Kau Jungkook? Kenapa jadi tampan, sih?''

.

A/N: disini untuk percakapan ada yang non baku, jadi kalo ada yang gasuka bisa langsung close aja. Dan maaf karna lama update, moodku buat ngetik di laptop itu emang parah banget anjlok.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

Sudah 1 minggu lamanya Taehyung menjadi murid baru di sekolah. Selama itu pula dirinya menutup semua informasi mengenai fakta yang ada dan terus menempeli Kim Jeongguk, namja gempal yang ditemuinya saat hari pertama masuk dikantin. Lebih tepatnya mengira Kim Jeongguk adalah 'Kookie'nya.

Juga, melindungi Jeongguk dari tindak penindasan tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang menganggapnya aneh. Taehyung tidak dijauhi oleh murid lain, hanya saja mereka menjaga jarak ketika namja berparas manis itu sedang berdekatan dengan si babi -julukan para murid pada Jeongguk.

Seperti sekarang, kedua orang berbeda porsi tubuh itu tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan Taehyung yang tak henti berbicara dan meramaikan koridor yang mulai menyepi karna bel pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Sepanjang perjalanan Taehyung sudah berusaha keras menarik perhatian teman gembulnya, namun pemuda Kim memilih bergeming dan terus berjalan.

Sampai akhirnya Taehyung menyerah dan menggerutu pada sahabat gembulnya yang tidak berubah sedikitpun.

''Kau ini pendiam sekali sih? Masih marah aku tinggal pergi? Menyebalkan!'' Gerutu Taehyung lagi-lagi tak ditanggapi oleh Jeongguk. Keduanya terus berjalan sampai salah satu dari mereka berhenti, membuat salah satunya mengernyit tak paham dan hampir bertanya. Kalau saja uluran tangan pendek dan gemuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Lengan itu terulur ke arah depan, lebih tepatnya ke arah parkiran yang hanya terisi beberapa orang termasuk teman sekelas Taehyung yang memiliki nama sama dengan 'Kookie'-nya.

''Dia- Jungkook yang kau maksud adalah dia, bukan aku.'' Ujar Jeongguk masih mempertahankan jari telunjuknya yang tertuju pada sosok yang berdiri membelakangi mereka dan sibuk mengobrol dengan anak-anak di parkiran tersebut.

Taehyung kembali mengernyit, melihat sosok yang memiliki nama lengkap Jeon Jungkook. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan dan merangkul pundak Jeongguk yang sebenarnya memiliki tubuh lebih pendek darinya.

''Sudah yuk, pulang aja. Lagian Kookie, ga mungkin deh dia itu 'Kookie'nya aku. Kan Kookienya aku itu kamu.'' Elak Taehyung untuk kesekian kalinya dan lagi-lagi mendapat balasan dengusan dari namja gempal disampingnya.

''Cukup, Taehyung! Aku tidak tau masa lalumu, aku ini Jeongguk dan nama kecilku Junggi bukan Kookie!'' Seru Jeongguk sudah sangat lelah menanggapi sikap Taehyung yang seolah-olah tak terima kalau sahabat kecilnya sudah berubah. Setelahnya Jeongguk berjalan menjauh dan anehnya Taehyung tidak mengejar. Pemuda berwajah tampan namun juga cantik hanya diam ditempatnya dan termangu.

Mendengar seruan membuat beberapa orang diparkiran menolehkan kepala termasuk Jungkook, dan tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju pada sosok manis bersurai madu. Sorot matanya tajam, namun sarat akan kerinduan yang tak diketahui oleh siapapun, dan sayang seseorang yang dirindukannya malah tak mengenalinya.

''Kook, balik duluan deh.'' Pamit kawan-kawan Jungkook yang memiliki kelas berbeda dengannya. Jungkook yang sibuk memperhatikan Taehyung hanya berdeham dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Suara bising dari mesin mobil sport diparkiran mengalihkan pandangan Taehyung yang semula memandangi kepergian Jeongguk. Tanpa sadar pandangannya bersirobok dengan mata tajam milik Jungkook, membuat pemuda berparas manis itu segera menundukkan kepalanya. Takut melihat wajah Jungkook dan juga malu.

Derap langkah kaki membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung dan menarik perhatiannya untuk sekedar melihat sepasang kaki jenjang berjalan santai melewatinya tanpa basa basi sedikitpun. Melihat itu, Taehyung jelas memberengut dan menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat seorang Jungkook berjalan mendahuluinya.

''Hei-'' Panggil Taehyung memberanikan diri berjalan dibelakang pemuda bersurai arang.

''Hm.''

''Jung-''

''Kookie.''

Nafas Taehyung tercekat namun tak menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk terus berjalan dibelakang Jungkook, karna pemuda tampan itu tidak berhenti sedikitpun dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Sepertinya ingin menyusahkan Taehyung, terbukti berkali-kali kaki kurusnya harus berlari kecil untuk menyusul.

''Kau sungguhan Kookie..?''

''Mau bertaruh?"

Kali ini Jungkook menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh saat menyadari tak ada derap langkah kaki yang mengiringi jalannya menuju mobil _sport_ -nya yang terparkir dekat gerbang sekolah. Sosok itu terdiam beberapa meter darinya, sosok yang sejak 2 tahun lalu pergi meninggalkannya ke kampung halaman sosok itu sendiri. Meninggalkannya yang sulit beradaptasi tanpa ada pemuda Kim disisinya.

''Kenapa diam saja?'' pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari belah bibir tipis milik Jungkook dan menyadarkan lamunan Taehyung. Segera saja tungkai kurus si surai madu melangkah cepat dan berdiri kurang dari _tigapuluh sentimeter_ tepat didepan Jungkook.

Netranya sibuk meneliti sosok yang mengaku sebagai 'Kookie'nya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Terkadang mengernyit saat menyadari beberapa tumpukan lemak dibagian tubuh milik 'Kookie' menghilang entah kemana tergantikan oleh daging tanpa lemak dan berotot. Benar-benar jauh dari beberapa tahun terakhir mereka bertemu, dimana 'Kookie'nya memiliki tubuh gempal dengan banyak lemak menyebar diseluruh tubuhnya.

''Apa yang kau lihat?'' Tanya Jungkook setelah diabaikan pertanyaannya yang lalu. Sedikit risih juga karna diperhatikan begitu intens oleh sahabat kecilnya, jangan lupakan ada semburat merah muda dikedua pipinya meski samar.

''Kamu kemanain tuh lemak?'' Menghiraukan pertanyaan Jungkook akibat dirinya yang terus memperhatikan perubahan yang terjadi pada sang sahabat kecil, Taehyung memilih melontarkan pertanyaan yang tersemat diotaknya.

Jungkook mendengus, ''Aku diet.'' Jawabnya sangat singkat dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari tempat mobil _sport_ miliknya terparkir.

''Kamu gak stress kan gara-gara aku tinggal?'' Taehyung tanpa sadar terus mengekori Jungkook yang berjalan didepannya. Kepalanya dimiringkan setelah mendengar kekehan dari orang didepannya.

''Kok malah ketawa sih? Kan aku nanya tau.'' Dumel Taehyung yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas kekehan dan gelengan pelan dari pemuda Jeon.

''Ga Taetae. Kamu kan tau gimana kehidupan disekolah, dimana fisik itu jelas nomor 1. Jadi kebayang kan kenapa aku milih diet dan berubah kayak gini?'' Jelas Jungkook tepat berhenti disamping pintu mobil _sport_ -nya dan Taehyung hanya menggeleng pelan namun selanjutnya mengangguk paham meski tidak terlihat oleh si Jeon.

Jungkook kembali menolehkan kepalanya dan mengernyit saat menyadari kalau Taehyung terus mengikutinya bahkan tepat berdiri dibelakangnya. Tunggu.. apakah Taehyung ingin pulang bersama?

''Tae, kamu mau pulang bareng aku?''

Mengerjapkan mata dua kali, Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook yang kini jauh dari kata gembul. Rahangnya nampak tegas, tulang pipinya menonjol begitu saja dan sangat tirus. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Kookie yang dulu.

''Oy Tae, mau pulang bareng?''

''A-ah.. gausah. Aku pulang naik bus aja.'' Tolak Taehyung sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan ingin segera menjauh kalau saja tidak ada yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, seolah melarangnya untuk pergi dari sana.

Ugh, Jungkook kau tidak tau betapa malunya Taehyung karna beberapa hari ini mencoba menutup fakta kalau pemuda tampan yang kini digandrungi banyak siswi maupun uke adalah sahabat gembul milik Taehyung. Terlebih, dihari pertama masuk sekolah dirinya tak mengenali sahabatnya sendiri.

''Udah pulang bareng aja.''

...

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Jungkook maupun Taehyung terlarut dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan. Jungkook sibuk menyetir dan Taehyung sibuk memandang keluar jendela dengan masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

''Jungkook, apa kamu di _bully_?''

Suara dehaman memenuhi ruang didalam mobil, ''Awal masuk sekolah menengah atas ya di _bully_ , gara-gara aku gendut terus keliatan pendek jadi dibilang jelek sama babi.''

''Terus kamu langsung kepikiran buat diet?''

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya, ''Aku konsultasi dulu sama temen deket yang nerima aku gendut. Kira-kira 6 bulan aku diet ketat terus rajin nge- _gym_ jadi deh badan begini.'' Jelasnya begitu santai.

''Oh iya, pas berubah gimana reaksi yang nge- _bully_ kamu?'' Taehyung kembali melayangkan pertanyaan, mengabaikan kecanggungan yang menerpa dirinya karna tak mengenali Jungkook lebih cepat.

''Ya kaget, malah balik dekeetin aku.''

Kepala bersurai madu mengangguk dan membetulkan posisi duduknya yang sedikit miring menghadap Jungkook. Hazelnya menatap ke depan dan kembali berpikir sampai salah satu pertanyaan muncul dan ia segera memicingkan matanya ke arah Jungkook yang sibuk menyetir. Merasa diperhatikan, onyx milik Jeon melirik sejenak dan bertanya 'apa?' pada Taehyung.

''Kamu ga ikutan nge- _bully_ Jeongguk itu kan?''

Dapat Taehyung rasakan perubahan aura pada diri Jungkook setelah dirinya menyinggung nama yang hampir sama dengan Jungkook. Terlebih Taehyung mengira Jeongguk adalah 'Kookie'nya.

Glup!

Tanpa sadar Taehyung menelan ludahnya sendiri setelah melihat raut wajah Jungkook yang tiba-tiba mendingin dan datar, tidak seperti beberapa detik yang lalu.

''Gak. Ngapain juga nge _bully_ orang, ga ada untung.'' Jawab Jungkook ketus dan matanya semakin menajam menatap jalanan. Kedua netra milik Taehyung melirik Jungkook dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya saat menyadari Jungkook marah padanya.

''Kook, kamu marah sama kamu?''

''Iya lah.'' Jawaban singkat dari Jungkook membuat Taehyung menghela napas dan menolehkan kepalanya pada sahabat kecilnya.

''Ya kan aku gatau kalau kamu bakal berubah. Lagian juga foto profile di _email_ ga berubah dari awal aku pindah ke Daegu.''

''Tapi gausah ngira orang lain itu aku lah, emang aku selamanya bakal gendut apa!?''

''Kan gatau Kookie. Siapa suruh juga ga nyamperin aku buat ngasih tau kamu berubah.''

''Seenggaknya ngenalin dong, udah kenal berapa lama si sampe sahabat sendiri ga ngenalin.''

''Kalau kamu ngasih tau duluan aku juga ga akan sampe pangling kali. Nyebelin banget jadi orang.''

''Kok jadi kamu yang sewot sih?''

''Ya iyalah, jelas kamu berubah dan aku ga ngenalin, ditambah kamu ga nyapa aku dihari pertama. Jelas kamu juga yang salah bukan aku doang!''

''Yaudah iya aku yang salah.''

''Ya emang Kookie salah.''

Dan akhirnya perdebatan itupun selesai dengan Jungkook yang mengalah dengan hati terpaksa. Mungkin dulu dirinya akan bersikeras untuk mengalahkan Taehyung, tapi untuk kali ini mungkin memang dirinya yang salah. Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri, ia merasa kalau dirinya maupun Jungkook sama-sama salah hanya saja ia tak mau mengakui itu dan membiarkan Jungkook merasa bersalah.

Suasana hening melanda keduanya sesaat mereka melakukan perdebatan yang teramat kekanakan, namun itu sama sekali tak membuat keduanya terlibat kecanggungan. Malah, si Bungsu Kim dengan seenak kening mulusnya menunjuk arah-arah mana saja yang perlu Jungkook lewati untuk ke apartemen kakaknya.

''Di persimpangan belok kanan Kook,''

''Oke maju dikit deh.'' Ucap Taehyung menggunakan jari telunjuk kirinya untuk memberitahukan Jungkook dimana pemuda Jeon harus memberhentikan mobilnya.

''Kamu tinggal sama Jin hyung?'' Tanya Jungkook mematikan mesin mobilnya, memperhatikan teman kecilnya yang sibuk membuka sabuk pengaman sembari menganggukkan kepala.

''Iya, eh lain kali kita jalan yuk terus beli _oden, ddeobokkie,_ sama yang lainnya ya kayak dulu. Aku mau ngembaliin gembulnya kamu.'' Ujar Taehyung menatap onyx milik Jungkook dan tersenyum lebar saat sosok yang kini berubah menjadi lebih tampan memasang wajah datar.

''Percuma kamu mau bikin aku gembul, aku punya segudang program olahraga.'' Balas Jungkook membuat Taehyung memberengut dan dengan kasar membuka pintu mobil lalu menutupnya. Tubuhnya menghadap kepintu, membungkukkan tubuh dan menatap sengit ke arah Jungkook.

''Bodo, pokoknya aku bakal traktir kamu makan yang banyak! Biar Kookie gembul balik lagi, wleee.'' Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dan menjulurkan lidah, Taehyung membalikkan tubuh dan berlari memasuki gedung apartemen, membiarkan Jungkook melongo dan berakhir tersenyum.

Sikap maupun sifat milik sahabatnya ini memang tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Meskipun sudah 2 tahun tidak bertemu, Jungkook masih mengingat bagaimana Kim Taehyung. Tidak seperti dirinya yang sudah sedikit berubah, tak hanya di fisik tetapi sikapnya pun ikut berubah.

Jungkook melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman milik orang tuanya sambil tersenyum dan mendengarkan musik. Ia tak menyangka setelah 2 tahun tak bertemu dan seminggu Taehyung tak mengenalinya, mereka kembali bersama. Meskipun diawali dengan perdebatan, itu tak masalah bagi Jungkook karna sejak dulu mereka sering mengalami perdebatan. Walaupun Jungkook dulu terkenal pendiam, tapi kalau sudah bersama Taehyung sangat sulit mengontrol bibirnya untuk diam.

Ia jadi tidak sabar untuk esok hari. Tak ada lagi Jeongguk yang dikira Taehyung adalah dirinya. Tak ada juga jarak diantara mereka, Jungkook akan memastikan itu dan ia bersama Taehyung akan menjadi sepasang perangko lagi. Ah membayangkan itu saja sudah membuat Jungkook terlampau bahagia.

'' _Hah.. Begini ya rasanya kembali bertemu dengan sahabat yang juga cinta pertama.''_

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalo alurnya ga sesuai harapan.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya~ kamsahamnida ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Perubahan**

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and Others

Romance And Friendship

Rated T

Yaoi, Typo, Alur ga jelas

By: KeniGyu

Cast milik Tuhan, Agensi dan orang tua mereka. Alur cerita milik saya, tertuang dari imajinasi level dewa.

2 tahun tidak bertemu, tapi Taehyung sudah tidak mengenali sahabatnya sendiri.

''Kau Jungkook? Kenapa jadi tampan, sih?''

.

Disini untuk percakapan ada yang non baku, jadi kalau ada yang tidak nyaman bisa langsung close.

.

Happy Reading

.

Keesokan harinya, Jungkook sudah berdiri didepan mobilnya dan menunggu seseorang yang mungkin mulai hari ini akan terus bersamanya seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Sesekali telapak tangan kirinya sibuk mengusap rambut belakang agar tetap terlihat rapi, tak lupa menyibak poni berantakannya kebelakang agar terlihat keren. Intinya, Jungkook sudah menyiapkan diri untuk Kim Taehyung.

Bibirnya mengembangkan senyuman ketika mendengar suara derap kaki melangkah keluar gedung apartement, namun senyuman itu luntur seketika karna bukan Taehyung yang berjalan dari gedung apartement.

''Oh, kau siapa?'' Tanya seseorang itu berdiri 1 meter dari tempat Jungkook berdiri. Jungkook segera menyadari kalau orang itu adalah kakak sahabatnya, Kim Seokjin. Langsung saja dirinya membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum sopan.

''Halo _hyung_ , apa kabarmu? Aku Jungkook.'' Ucap Jungkook memperkenalkan dirinya sebaik mungkin. Seokjin tertegun sejenak dan memperhatikan sosok yang mengaku Jeon Jungkook dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Cukup terkejut melihat perubahan mantan tetangga keluarga saat masih tinggal di Seoul. Seingatnya Jungkook itu sangat gembul bukan bertubuh ramping ideal para lelaki.

''Kau Jeon Jungkook? Yang hobinya menempeli Taehyung dan akan memakan apapun yang diberikan adikku itu?'' Tanya Seokjin mencoba meyakinkan diri tanpa sadar membuat Jungkook mengangguk pelan; menunduk malu sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

''Wah kau banyak berubah, aku sampai tidak mengenalimu.'' Ucap Seokjin melangkah maju untuk menepuk pundak sebelah kanan milik Jungkook yang ternyata sangat kokoh.

''Kau menunggu Taehyung pasti, tunggu sebentar. Aku duluan.'' Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata Seokjin memilih pamit untk bekerja, membiarkan Jungkook kembali sendirian menunggu sahabat kecil yang juga menjadi cinta pertamanya sejak mereka baru masuk sekolah menengah pertama.

Beberapa menit berlalu tapi sosok yang ditunggu belum juga datang, dalam hati merutuk karna yang didapatinya adalah penghuni gedung apartement lain keluar gedung sembari menatapnya heran.

''Eoh, Kookie-ah?'' Sapa seseorang mengganggu Jungkook yang sibuk menatap arloji _Rolex_ , sontak kepalanya menoleh cepat dan mendapati sosok yang membiarkan dirinya menunggu sekitar 15 menit tengah menatap polos dan tersenyum begitu lebar sampai membentuk persegi.

Lengan kanannya terangkat dan tak lupa tersenyum tipis, ''Selamat pagi.'' Sapa Jungkook membuahkan kernyitan tak paham dari pemilik wajah manis didepannya.

''Pagi, kamu ngapain kesini?'' Tanya Taehyung membetulkan tali ranselnya dibahu dengan sebelah tangan, karna tangan lainnya sibuk membawa tas kecil yang biasanya diisi kotak bekal.

''Jemput kamu, ga boleh?'' Jawab Jungkook juga melontarkan pertanyaan yang dibalas gelengan pelan.

''Boleh kok, tapi ngabarin dulu kalau mau jemput. Kan jadi nunggu lama.'' Jawab Taehyung berlari kecil ke pintu penumpang dan membuka pintu tersebut tanpa izin pada pemiliknya dulu.

Jungkook yang menyaksikan tingkah lucu Taehyung hanya bisa terkekeh dan ikut membuka pintu kemudi dan memasukinya. Menyalakan mesin mobil dan menggendarainya. Membiarkan Taehyung berceloteh mengenai dirinya yang bangun kesiangan dan harus mendengar ceramah dari sang kakak sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah. Sesekali melirik sosok manis disampingnya yang terkadang juga mengomentari apa yang dilihat mata kucingnya.

...

Jungkook dan Taehyung tengah berjalan melewati koridor yang sudah lumayan penuh oleh banyak murid. Saking sibuknya mengobrol, keduanya tidak sadar kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian dikoridor tersebut. Ah, lebih tepatnya Jungkook yang menyadarinya, namun ia lebih memilih menghiraukannya dan terfokus pada sahabat kecilnya.

'' _Lihat, Jungkook jalan sama Taehyung!''_

'' _Ya Tuhan, mereka keliatan serasi banget..''_

'' _Sekarang Taehyung mainnya sama Jungkook, Jeongguk dikemanain ya.''_

'' _Biasa lah, mungkin dia baru sadar kalau temenan sama si babi ga ada untungnya.''_

'' _Sialan, ternyata Taehyung diem-diem deketin JK.''_

Begitulah kiranya perbincangan siswi sepanjang pasangan KookTae berjalan dikoridor.

Tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata menatap tajam mereka, lebih tepatnya ke punggung Taehyung.

Keduanya kembali menjadi sorotan tatkala memasuki kelas dengan Taehyung terlebih dahulu disusul oleh Jungkook dibelakangnya. Semua mata memandang keduanya dengan mata membulat sempurna dan mulut terbuka setengah. Sangat tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihat oleh mereka. Beberapa siswi disana sudah saling berbisik dengan teman sebangkunya mengenai kedekatan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang terkesan tiba-tiba ini.

Taehyung yang dasarnya tidak peka dan Jungkook yang terkesan cuek, biasa saja menghadapi tatapan teman-teman sekelas mereka. Keduanya malah asik duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

''Tae, kau mengenal Jungkook?'' Tanya Jimin sesaat Taehyung sudah mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi dan menaruh tas bekalnya diatas meja. Kepalanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

''Dia sahabat kecil aku.'' Jawab Taehyung tersenyum lebar, mengabaikan Jimin yang semakin dibuat terkejut dengan fakta yang didengarnya dari teman barunya ini.

''Jadi, Jeongguk bukan sahabatmu tapi Jungkook?'' Taehyung kembali mengangguk cepat, sama ssekali tak menghilangkan senyum lebarnya seolah dirinya baru saja memenangkan sebuah undian.

Sejenak Jimin terdiam, mencoba memahami alur yang ada dan mengangguk ringkas seolah telah sudah paham _,_ padahal dirinya tak sepenuhnya memahami itu. Namun secara singkat, Jimin tau kalau sahabat kecil Taehyung adalah Jungkook bukan si babi Jeongguk.

.

.

Bunyi bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, semua murid bergegas keluar setelah guru bahasa Korea pergi terlebih dahulu. Termasuk Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sudah berjalan beriringan dikoridor menuju kantin. Namun, mata Jungkook tak bisa berhenti melirik tas bekal berukuran besar milik sahabatnya; mulutnya sampai membuka tutup karna gatal ingin bertanya.

''Tae, kamu bawa apaan tuh?'' Akhirnya Jungkook melontarkan pertanyaan yang sudah ingin ia ucapkan sedari mereka masih dikelas. Kepala Taehyung menoleh kearah sahabat yang kini sudah tidak gembul lagi dan mengangkat tas bekal ditangan kanannya didepan dada.

''Ini? Bekal dong, aku buatin bekal buat kita.'' Ujar Taehyung penuh semangat sembari menggoyangkan tas bekal ukuran besar dan kembali menentengnya dibawah lalu berjalan didepan Jungkook. Tidak menyadari ada yang tengah menggigit bibir bawah mencoba menahan senyum lebarnya manakala sahabat kecilnya membuatkan bekal untuk dirinya.

Namun, raut wajah pemuda Jeon nampak begitu datar dan aura tidak bersahabat mengeliling sekitarnya, menatap datar dua orang didepannya yang sibuk berbincang meski hanya satu orang lah yang paling banyak berbicara. Kalian bingung? Oke, akan aku jelaskan.

Jadi, setibanya kedua sahabat sedari kecil itu sampai dikantin, Jungkook sudah bersiap menarik Taehyung ke tempat biasa dirinya duduk. Tapi apa daya, ketika pemuda berwajah manis itu malah berlari kecil dan langsung duduk begitu saja disamping sosok gembul berkacamata yang sibuk menunduk karna banyak tatapan benci mengarah ke sosok gembul tersebut. Membuat Jungkook menghela nafas kasar sembari mengumpat, mengabaikan beberapa orang yang langsung menoleh karna apa yang dilakukannya sangat menarik perhatian.

Begitulah singkat cerita bagaimana Jungkook dengan tidak ikhlasnya duduk didepan Taehyung dan Jeongguk. Dalam hati mengumpat dan berharap si gembul Jeongguk sadar lalu membiarkan dirinya duduk disamping sang pujaan hati.

''Nah, karna kita udah ngumpul, kita makan bareng ya. Aku udah buatin makanan buat kalian berdua.'' Ujar Taehyung riang; tangannya sibuk membuka tali ditas bekalnya dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang ternyata ada 3. Membagikan pada Jungkook dan Jeongguk masing-masing satu dan juga untuk dirinya.

''Loh, Junggi kenapa? Udah pesen makanan ya?'' Tanya Taehyung karna Jeongguk sedari tadi hanya menjawab ala kadarnya dan kini menatap dalam diam kotak bekal berwarna hijau tua didepannya.

Jeongguk hanya menggeleng, awalnya ia berpikir setelah Taehyung mengetahui fakta kalau dirinya memang bukan sahabat semasa kecil Taehyung, maka pemuda manis itu akan menjauhinya. Tapi, pada kenyataannya Taehyung malah menemuinya di kantin dan mengajaknya berbincang. Dan yang lebih pentingnya lagi, Jeon Jungkook yang kini menjadi idola sekolah tengah duduk didepannya meski dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat. Jeongguk sebenarnya sangat sadar kalau Jungkook tidak suka kedekatannya dengan Taehyung. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, Taehyung yang lebih dulu mendekati dirinya, bukan Jeongguk.

''Yaudah, kalau gitu kita makan!'' Seru Taehyung menepuk tangan dan membuka tutup kotak bekal berwarna merahnya diikuti oleh Jungkook dan Jeongguk.

Namun wajah kedua orang berbeda porsi tubuh itu menunjukkan raut bingung. Bahkan tanpa sadar kedua pasang mata itu melirik kotak bekal lawan dan segera memandang sosok yang sudah sibuk dengan telur gulungnya.

''Tae, kok porsi makan aku banyak?'' Tanya Jungkook tak habis pikir dengan apa yang sahabatnya coba lakukan pada dirinya dan Jeongguk.

''Apa? Loh kan aku udah bilang mau bikin kamu gembul lagi.'' Jawab Taehyung sangat santai dengan mulut penuh dengan nasi.

''Tapi Taehyung, kenapa kotak bekal aku lebih didominasi sayur?'' Kali ini Jeongguk yang bertanya, sosok gembul itu sudah mulai berani rupanya.

''Hehe, aku mau kamu diet Jeong, Kookie bilang dia dapet badan gitu hasil diet. Kamu coba deh, kali aja kan bisa kayak Kookie.'' Sekali lagi Taehyung menjawab dengan santai dan tersenyum lebar. Mengabaikan salah seorang dari mereka yang berdecak, sangat ingin protes tapi pasti akan gagal. Dirinya tidak ingin apa yang sudah Taehyung lakukan untuknya menjadi sia-sia. Akhirnya Jungkook maupun Jeongguk memakan isi kotak bekal mereka dengan hati _dongkol._

Sebenarnya Jungkook dan Jeongguk sungguh memprotes isi kotak bekal mereka ditambah alasan yang Taehyung berikan pada mereka sangat tidak dimasuk akal. Bayangkan saja, isi kotak bekal Jungkook dipenuhi nasi kepal dan tumpukan daging cingcang yang nyaris memenuhi kotak bekal tersebut dan sayurannya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Sedangkan isi kotak bekal milik Jeongguk didominasi sayuran dan buah dengan porsi nasi yang teramat sedikit serta irisan daging yang mungkin hanya sekali makan. Lalu milik Taehyung? Jangan ditanya, porsinya pas; tidak kurang apalagi lebih.

Setelah selesai memakan bekal masing-masing dan Taehyung dengan telaten membereskan kotak bekal yang sudah kosong ke dalam tas, mereka kembali berbincang. Oh bukan, lebih tepatnya hanya Taehyung dan Jeongguk saja yang berbincang dan mengabaikan Jungkook yang sedaritadi mengetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya tanda bosan.

''Sampai jumpa Junggi!'' Taehyung melambaikan tangan ke Jeongguk sebelum pemuda gembul itu memasuki kelasnya dan Jungkook memilih berjalan ke kelasnya meninggalkan Taehyung yang harus berjalan cepaat menyusulnya.

''Kamu kenapa si? Kok dingin banget sama Jeongguk.'' Celetuk Taehyung setelah dirinya mampu menyamai langkahnya dengan Jungkook yang memang sedari tadi terus berjalan dan diam.

Jungkook hanya berdeham dan mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. Taehyung yang melihat itu berdecak dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya, tak lupa bibirnya mengerucut. Aih, terlihat sangat menggemaskan, sayangnya Jungkook terlalu kesal untuk sekedar menoleh ke sahabat kecilnya.

''Ga boleh gitu tauu, Jeongguk sekarang temen kita. Kamu ga boleh dingin-dingin gitu, nanti jodohnya kabur loh~'' Dan kalimat terakhir mampu membuat Jungkook menoleh cepat ke arah pemuda manis disampingnya; menatap sengit sahabatnya yang kini terkekeh melihat raut wajahnya yang nampak menggemaskan dimata Taehyung.

''Iiih, lucunya Kookienya Taetae~~'' Dengan gemas Taehyung mencubit pipi kanan Jungkook dan berlari memasuki kelas, takut Jungkook mengamuk karna pada kenyataannya pemuda Jeon selalu protes ketika pipinya dicubit.

Tapi, sepertinya Taehyung harus berpikir ulang untuk kabur karna yang Jungkook lakukan bukan berteriak penuh protes melainkan mematung disamping kelasnya sembari menyentuh pipi yang menjadi korban cubitan Taehyung.

''Ck. Bocah itu..'' Gumam Jungkook kembali sadar dari melamunnya dan berjalan memasuki kelas, sambil mencoba menahan hawa panas yang menjalar dikedua pipinya.

#...#

''Kook, kapan-kapan main kerumah kamu ya? Aku mau ketemu sama _Ahjumma_.'' Ujar Taehyung memelas dan Jungkook yang sibuk menyetir mobilnya untuk mengantar sahabat kecilnya ke apartement dan memastikan pemuda manis itu tidak main kemana-mana.

''Iya, _eomma_ juga ga sabar mau ketemu kamu.'' Balas Jungkook memilih fokus ke depan.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Jungkook bergegas merapihkan barang-barangnya dan menyuruh Taehyung untuk pulang bersama. Inginnya Taehyung menolak ajakan itu dikarenakan dirinya ada tugas tambahan dan ingin menyelesaikannya diperpustakaan kota. Tapi apalah daya Jungkook memaksanya untuk pulang dan katanya akan mengirimkan _e-mail_ mengenai tugas yang diberikan guru sejarah pada kelas mereka.

Beberapa belas menit dilalui dan Jungkook memberhentikan mobil _sport_ nya dengan hati-hati didepan gedung apartement yang ditempati Taehyung. Pemuda bersurai madu segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu mobil setelah mengucapkan kata-kata berpisah dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk berhati-hati dalam menyetir.

''Kookie, akhir pekan kosong?'' Tanya Taehyung sesaat setelah menutup kembali pintu mobil dan membungkuk didepan kaca pintu mobil. Jungkook mengernyit dan menggeleng menandakan dirinya tak ada kegiatan apapun di akhir pekan.

''Bagus! Akhir pekan ini ke sungai _Han_ kita piknik, oke?'' Ajak Taehyung tanpa pikir panjang dan segera berlalu begitu saja memasuki gedung apartement. Sungguh tidak memikirkan bagaimana raut wajah tampan Jungkook yang sudah tidak bisa dijabarkan bagaimana rupanya.

Plak!

''Aw!'' Bibirnya meringis sesaat telapak tangannya menampar keras pipinya mencoba menyadarkan dirinya jikalau ini hanya mimpi belaka.

''Bukan mimpi..'' Lirih Jungkook mengusap pipinya yang terasa sangat perih dan matanya mengerjap.

''Ini bukan mimpi..'' Gumam Jungkook kembali memasang wajah _blank_ nya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian senyuman lebar merekah dibibir tipisnya.

''Ini bukan mimpi, Taehyung mengajak piknik ke sungai _Han_.''

''Dia ngajak aku kencan?!''

''Yeaaayyyyy!''

''Kencan! Kencan! Kencan!''

Mari biarkan Jungkook dengan kegilaannya akibat ajakan dadakan Taehyung mengenai piknik diakhir pekan. Yeah, memang hanya seorang Taehyung yang bisa membuat Jungkook bersorak ria, bahkan sampai berjoget tidak jelas didalam mobil. Tidak memperdulikan ada orang lain yang melihat kegilaannya.

Jungkook sampai lupa kalau dirinya sedang marah dan cemburu pada Taehyung karna memilih mengakrabkan diri dengan Jeongguk.

Cinta memang bisa merubah _mood_ seseorang dengan sedemikian rupa ya.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n: jangan gantung aku karna tbc disini. Dan makasih banget karna kalian masih mau baca.. ih aku udah ga update lam yaa. Maaf banget kalo makin ga jelas. terus buat yang nunggu may i love you, mentok aku yg jalan baru ini, dan malah mau update yg baru, ih kesel sama diri sendiri T-T.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya~~ kamsahamnida ^^


End file.
